Miss
by Kana Hime
Summary: Kadang kala perasaan memang tidak dapat disembuyikan terlalu lama / RnR please


**K project ****GoRA & GoHands**

**This story is mine**

**Pairing: Fushimi Saruhiko x Yata Misaki**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, OOC, typo, de el el**

**.**

**Miss**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**. **

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan memegang skateboard, Yata Misaki tampak sedang berdiri di atas sebuah gedung. Tempat yang biasa dan sering ia kunjungi semenjak kecil. Tempat dirinya untuk kabur dari kejaran Izumo yang marah ketika ia 'sedikit' menghancurkan bar miliknya. Tempat dimana ia sering berkeluh kesah, bersenda gurau, hingga berkelahi dengan 'orang itu'.

Semenjak 'orang itu' mengkhianati HOMRA -dan dirinya-. Dia sudah jarang berkunjung ke tempat ini. Untuk apa ia kemari jika orang yang merupakan tempatnya mencurahkan segala isi hatinya telah pergi? Itu hanya akan membuat perasaan -dan hatinya- terluka lagi.

Tetapi hari ini lain. Ia sudah tidak dapat membohongi dirinya -hatinya- dan perasaannya lagi. Ia benar-benar merindukan 'orang itu'. Orang yang sering membuatnya marah dan kesal, tetapi dibalik itu, tersirat kebahagiaan, keceriaan, kehangatan, dan kasih sayang yang bisa ia rasakan. Walau ia yakin, hanya berdiri dan menunggu di tempat ini tidak bisa membuat 'orang itu' kembali.

TES!

Beberapa bulir air mata menuruni lekuk wajahnya sebelum kemudian turun membasahi lantai dengan ubin dipijaknya, seakan melepaskan semua rasa rindu yang telah ditahannya selama ini.

Misaki berjalan menuju tembok tempat pintu masuk ke lantai atas itu, jemarinya menyentuh beberapa gambar dan coretan yang mereka -ia dan orang itu- buat, sebelum akhirnya kembali turun ke jalan. Rasa lapar telah mengalihkan rasa rindunya.

Kedua kakinya membawanya ke kedai ramen yang biasa ia -dan 'orang itu- beli. Matanya menulusuri seluruh bagian dalam kedai ramen itu.

'tidak berubah' batinnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Anda ingin pesan apa, Tuan?"

Pertanyaan pemilik kedai itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung memesan menu kesukaannya.

"Miso Ramen, bungkus," kata Misaki sembari duduk di salah satu kursi. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk makan di sana kali ini.

"Berapa porsi, Tuan?" pemilik kedai itu kembali bertanya.

"Dua!"

Misaki spontan langsung menutup mulutnya, dia kelepasan bicara!

"Baik, tunggu sebentar,"

Misaki meruntuki dirinya sendiri disaat pemilik kedai tadi telah pergi. Ia benar-benar telah kelepasan bicara! Apa rasa rindunya begitu dalam hingga ia tanpa sengaja membawanya ke dunia nyata?

Memang benar, dulu ia dan 'orang itu' sering datang kesini. Ini adalah tempat mereka makan sembunyi-sembunyi -dan berduaan-, dan selalu Misaki yang memesan menunya. Jujur, baru kali ini ia datang sendiri, ya, sendiri...

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan," perkataan pemilik kedai itu kembali menyadarkan Misaki. Segera dia membayar makanan itu dan berlari keluar menuju tempat tadi, tempat kenangannya.

BRUK!

Misaki meletakkan skateboardnya di pagar pembatas sebelum kemudian duduk di tempat yang teduh dan membuka ramennya. Tangannya sempat terhenti ketika melihat satu porsi ramen lagi yang masih tertutup rapat. Seketika muncul bayangan 'orang itu' di sebelah ramen yang masih tertutup itu sambil tersenyum jail dan berterima kasih kepada Misaki.

TES!

"...Saru..." air matanya kembali menetes disertai dengan perkataan lirih, sangat lirih, yang ia ucapkan.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi melankolis seperti ini. Apakah hanya karena rindu pada sahabatnya dia menjadi seperti ini?

Tunggu! Sahabat? Bernarkah ia hanya menganggap seorang Fushimi Saruhiko sebagai sahabatnya? Tidak, ia menganggapnya lebih! Lebih dari sekedar sahabat atau orang terdekatnya.

Ia...

Mencintainya. Ya, ia telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Fushimi Saruhiko, orang yang selalu membuatnya kesal tetapi selalu ada jika ia membutuhkan. Ia menginginkannya. Ia menginginkan Saruhiko kembali, kembali kepadanya. Hanya kepadanya.

"Ternyata disini ya?"

DEG!

Suara yang begitu familiar, yang begitu ia ingin dengarkan masuk ke gendang telinga Misaki, membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.

'Ini pasti hanya khayalanku!' batin Misaki sambil sebisa mungkin menghapus air matanya yang mengalir dipipi, tapi hasilnya nihil! Air mata itu justru bertambah deras membasahi celana yang dipakainya.

GREEPP!

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja melingkar di leher Misaki. Menyalurkan hangat dan wangi tubuh yang selama ini ia rindukan. Menyadarkannya bahwa semua ini bukan hanya khayalan semata.

"Menangis, heh?" suara itu berbisik di telinga Misaki, sangat jelas, benar-benar jelas! Suara yang amat sangat ia rindukan.

"Saru..." bibir Misaki bergetar, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan sura tangisannya "...kenapa kau...disini?"

"Aku hanya mampir, tapi tak disangka aku bertemu seorang pemuda cengeng yang tengah menangis disini," Saruhiko mengeratkan pelukannya. Nada bicaranya tidak pernah berubah, nada bicara yang selalu melecehkan orang lain.

"..." Misaki tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Bukan, bukan karena kata-kata Saruhiko yang tajam dan bernada mengejek. Tetapi karena banyak perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Antara bahagia, malu, dan rindu bercampur menjadi satu, membuat banyak air matanya kini telah jatuh di lengan Saruhiko yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Kau tidak berubah, tetap cengeng seperti biasa, Misaki" Saruhiko mengecup puncak kepala Misaki pelan, nada bicaranya kini telah berubah menjadi penuh perhatian.

Misaki kembali diam, hingga akhirnya dia berbalik ke arah Saruhiko dan memeluknya erat. Memendamkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh air mata ke dada pemuda berambut biru itu.

Saruhiko tentu saja kaget akan perlakuan Misaki yang tiba-tiba dan sudah jarang sekali ditemuinya ini. Terakhir kali ia melihat Misaki seperti ini adalah ketika ia secara tidak sengaja memecahkan salah satu barang milik Mikoto dan Izumo memarahinya begitu keras. Setelah itu yang ia tahu Misaki telah berubah menjadi seorang HOMRA yang sebenarnya.

Pemuda yang kini anggota SCEPTER 4 itu mengelus kepala Misaki yang masih terisak di dadanya dan kembali memberikan pelukan erat, mencoba kembali menenangkan anggota HOMRA itu.

"Hei, sudahlah Mi-..."

"KAU BODOH!"

Teriakan Misaki sedikit mengejutkan Saruhiko. Memang biasa Misaki meneriakinya seperti itu, namun kali ini berbeda. Teriakan Misaki kali ini menunjukkan amarah yang besar kepadanya.

"Misaki, kau-..."

"KAU BODOH SARU! KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH! Hiks... Hiks,"

Misaki kembali berteriak dan memotong perkataan Saruhiko. Ia mencengkram baju Saruhiko erat, menumpahkan segala amarahnya disana.

"Hei, hei, tenanglah, katakan apa yang mau kau katakan sekarang," Saruhiko melepas topi hitam Misaki, menampakkan helaian rambut kecoklatan yang jarang terkena sinar matahari.

"Hiks... Saru kau bodoh! Bodoh! Hiks..." Misaki memukul pelan dada Saruhiko yang disandarinya, melepaskan semua rasa rindu yang dipendamnya.

Saruhiko kembali mengelus puncak kepala Misaki pelan. Jujur, ia juga sangat merindukan orang yang dianggapnya lebih dari sekedar sahabatnya ini. Ia rindu suara Misaki yang berulang kali memanggilnya 'Saru', ia merindukan ekspresi kesal Misaki ketika ia jahili, ia merindukan segalanya dari pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Saru...hiks...hiks..." Misaki memendamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke dada Saruhiko "...aku merindukanmu...,"

DEG!

Detak jantung Saruhiko serasa berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik ketika mendengar perkataan -atau pernyataan- dari seorang Yata Misaki yang berada di dalam pelukannya kini. Tanpa ia sadari, pelukannya terhadap pemuda itu semakin erat, seakan tidak mau berpisah dengannya lagi.

"Kau yang bodoh, Misaki..." Saruhiko mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Misaki yang masih terisak, membisikkan kata yang pertama kali diucapkannya -dirasakannya- "aku...juga merindukanmu...,"

DEG!

Kini ganti detak jantung Misaki yang berhenti beberapa detik. Ia tidak pernah menyangka orang yang paling sering menjahilinya dan membuatnya kesal ini juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama padanya. Sebelumnya ia menduga jika Saruhiko akan balik menertawakannya atau bahkan mengejeknya, tapi ia salah.

"Hiks...hiks...ka-...,"

"Hentikan tangismu dulu baru bicara,"

Perkataan Saruhiko justru membuat tangis pemuda berambut coklat itu meledak. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya ini, walau sebenarnya dia ingin.

"Hei, hei, sudah kubilang jangan menangis kan?" Saruhiko kembali berusaha menenangkan Misaki.

"Aku tidak bisa Saru!" Misaki berteriak di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Lebih baik kita makan ramen disana dan bicara kan?" Saruhiko menunjuk dua bungkus ramen yang dibiarkan terbuka tertiup angin.

Misaki akhirnya menghentikan tangisnya. Benar juga, jika dia hanya menangis masalah ini tidak akan selesai. Mungkin dia -dan Saruhiko- akan menghentikan semua ejekan juga lecehan yang biasa ia teriakkan ketika bertemu satu sama lain. Yah, mungkin hari ini akan sedikit berbeda.

Sangat berbeda...

**END!**

**Moshi-moshi minna! Kana disini~**

**Ini fic pertama Kana di fandom K, jadi maaf jika abal dan jelek...**

**Kalau boleh Kana minta review, kritik dan saran, dari semua yang telah baca ya!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
